Ghosts in the ED?
by CasualtyForever
Summary: When the ED becomes haunted the team realise they have to act fast. They end up having to find there own way to free the ghosts. (This was meant to be scary but has turned funny)
1. Chapter 1

Sam was jogging to work and was glad it was such a nice day. It was warm but not to hot and there was wildlife everywhere, a few minutes later Sam found herself walking into to the emergency department and felt a chill of air. She looked up to see all the staff staring at her.

"What?" She implied.

"Did you feel it?" Big Mac asked Sam stared at them in confusion.

"What?" She asked again with urgency in her voice.

"The chill"

"What? Err yeah I felt a draft when I entered I guess"

"See" Big Mac said speaking to all the other staff.

"They keep happening and the night shift staff were reporting strange sounds"

"Are you seriously suggesting this place is haunted"

"Anyway isn't there patients?" Sam said holding back her laughter.

"No no-one at all, since the kids we you know" fletch said seriously.

"See guys you are all bonkers" Zoe said to them.

"No hold on Zoe, I feel a presence, it may those who died yesterday." Tess said strangely seriously.

"Oh for gods sake guys! It's not our fault that bus crashed. Those kids had no chance of survival, I have already had to fight of the press. I don't need my staff being brainwashed."

Zoe said walking away. Sam felt herself getting drawn to this haunted idea.

"She's just scared" fletch said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So dr nicholls, are you with us on this haunted thing" Noel asked Sam. The group were unaware Zoe was watching.

" I need time to think" Sam replied. To the disappointment of the group. Suddenly Louise's notes flew straight onto the floor from the desk. They stared unable to move. They all jumped at Zoe's laughter.

"Come on guys it was just wind or something"

"It is a beautiful day outside though, no wind or anything" Sam said surprising everyone.

"Hey dr nicholls you in on this then?" Fletch asked. Sam sighed them replied

"Yes" the grouped cheered (well except for Zoe who sighed)

"Oh great I am the only sane person left on this planet"

"Wait Zoe! " Sam said

"We can watch the CCTV footage." They all agreed happy with evidence. While they did that Louise went to pick up her notes.

"Huh" she said rather loudly and placed the notes on the desk.

"What" everyone said looking at her suspiciously.

"These notes" she stuttered.

"They are not what I wrote, the don't make any sense."

Everyone grabbed the clipboard but suddenly the lights flashed off.

"Everyone alright" Zoe shouted. Luckily she got many yes's. then the lights flickered a while before staying on. Robyn who had been clinging to fletch's arm slowly let go.

"Ok..." Noel said slowly

. "Who wants to see the CCTV footage?"

They all gathered round the computer staring at the screen in disbelief. The file appereared to just fly of by itself.

"Ok I'm in" zoe said breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then and old man limped in to the department.  
"Everyone back to work!" Zoe shouted. The old man walked up to reception and Noel took his details.  
"There is something weird about this place, but I can tell what."  
"Yeah I know what you mean" Noel said shooting Zoe and I told you so look.  
"How long will I have to wait?"  
"Err.. I think dr nicholls and dr Hanna will see you now."  
"Wow that was really quick!"Sam and Zoe lead the man to a cubicle.  
"Ok, what's the problem Zoe asked.  
"I tripped on the fireplace and cut my leg and hit my arm.  
"Can I take a look?" Sam asked. The man nodded and winced when Sam touched his arm.  
"Sorry, yeah I think that's broken as for the leg I will get Robyn to stich it up. After your x-ray..." just then the glass flew of the table. Everyone jumped and the old man stared at it.  
"I... I didn't touch it" said the old man.  
"No don't worry, we will get some to clean it up" Sam said staring at the mess.  
"Must of been me..." Sam said frozen to the spot. Zoe left the cubicle and got bombarded with questions.  
"What happened?"  
"The glass just flew of the desk"  
"What? Like the notes?"  
"Yeah" Zoe sighed.  
"We'll what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know... If that hit the patient...we can't have this putting people in danger."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Sam took the blame"  
"Good on her"  
"Sooo what's next" Big Mac asked.  
"We set up camera's everywhere, then once we have evidence we get one of those ghost buster teams" Noel stated in a matter of fact way. Fletch started singing the ghost busters tune and everyone stared at him. Everyone agreed with noel. Then Linda suddenly said  
"Apparently children can real ghosts more than adults and are affected more."  
"Go on fletch" Tom said causing everyone to laugh. Fletch put on a sad puppy dog face.  
"Errr guys... Those ghost teams aren't available for 3 months " fletch said disappointedly.  
"What!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"I have work in a haunted ED for three months till someone can sort this out"  
"Well they did suggest another option but I don't think you, Zoe, will like it." Zoe spun around looking at fletch expectingly.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can free the spirits are self..."

"Yeah! Sounds like great fun" Sam said excitedly.

"You want me to come to a haunted hospital in the night and get killed by ghosts"

"Oh come on Zoe, it's not like they have hurt anyone." Aofie said. Just then the light bulb fell and smashed cutting Robyn's hand.

"Arrrrgghhh"

"Robyn are you ok?" Tom asked with concern.

"Yeah errr it will be ok she said clutching her hand."

"That will need stitches I'm afraid" tess said.

"I'll do it" Zoe said.

"No don't worry I'll do it" Charlie said.

"I will do it" tom said.

"Tom you are a paediatrician, I will do it" Sam said.

"Stitching is usually done by a nurse so I will do it." Tess said smiling at Robyn.

"Ooowww guys seriously just someone do it."

"Ok guys we are being immature fletch and Jamie can do it." Zoe said feeling sympathetic for Robyn.

"Yes people I have the power" fletch said while miming a superhero. Zoe sighed.

"What's up" tess asked Zoe.

"My department is putting people in danger. I can't have it."

"Hey it's not you're fault, don't worry." Charlie said interrupted by Sam.

"Ok Linda how about you bring Brittney in here after school or something."

"Yeah ok, she will love it. Luckily joe has art club then he can stay at after school care as I really don't think this is his thing."

"God sam you are a bit keen I think you, Aofie and someone else can go in first. Who else is brave?" Zoe asked looking round the staff.

"Robyn?" Robyn shook her head  
"I will go but not first."

"Hey Zoe what about you?" Fletch suggested.

"No way... Careful or I feed you to the ghosts."

"Charlie..."

"Errrr no." Came Charlie's reply.

"I will do it" volunteered Tom.

"I know I will regret this though."

"Don't worry little tommy I will look after you" sam said trying to wind up her boyfriend.

"Ok then dreamteam" fletch said relived he wasn't in it.

"Guys great news!" Zoe said smiling.

"What" everyone asked.  
Apparently we can go home as its not busy and everything can be diverted to st James's. we have to be on call though incase this place gets busy."

"Yes!" The staff cheered.

"Wait" Big Mac said and everyone spun round.

"This evening is the right time to the ghost thingy."

"True" Sam replied then cheered.

"But we don't have any clue what we are doing!" Tom pointed out.

"Ahh well. Me and Noel have got some stuff from this place in town..."

"Perfect, we can meet back outside here in an hour it should be getting dark then, bring anything useful and we can discuss are plan and then do it." Sam said keenly.

"God she knows what she's doing" Tom muttered as Sam swatted him with her file.

"See you in an hour" sam said walking out, leaving the staff with no other option then to arrive back there again in an hour.

"If I die kill her" Zoe said before they left.

* * *

**so that's it for now please can you rate and review because I'm not sure if this fix is working**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had been waiting outside the ED for 10 minutes, she was early and keen to get going. Next to arrive was Aofie who seemed almost as keen as Sam!

"Alright" Sam said to Aofie Who was also early.

"yeah!" Aofie replied leaving Sam smiling. eventually everyone here ready except Zoe who was now late. All of a sudden zoe walked up to them still wearing high heels,

"Zoe you have heels on" fletch said

"yeah well me feet don't like flats, do you feet" Zoe said looking at her feet.

"sorry I get weird when I'm nervous" Zoe said apologeticly

"yeah, we can tell" fletch said smiling.

"ok, everyone, welcome you will be in groups of 4's or so and in that group you will have a walkie talkie.

Group 1 is me Tom and Aofie, I know it's a 3 don't kill me,

group 2 is fletch, Robyn, Jamie and Zoe."

zoe made a face at fletch who laughed nervously. Robyn and Jamie looked at eachother relived they were in the same group though they knew being with Zoe would be funny.

"Group 3 is Brittney Linda mac and Noel and

group 4 is Louise Charlie tess and ash" Sam finished looking excited. Sam gave each team a walkie talkie.

"Ok so what did you guys bring?" Sam said looking around expectantly.

"me and Noel have this thermal camera" Big Mac said producing a posh looking camera.

"we also have got 4 head cameras" mac finished placing them in the middle.

"ok thanks guys, anyone else?" Sam asked, getting shakes of the head

"Ok well each team can have some one wearing a head camera, and team one will use this bell and ring it in the corner of each room and stuff to get the ghosts out" Sam was inturupted by Zoe snorting.

"You seriously think that will work" Zoe said staring at Sam.

"it's been proven, why would you like to do it?" Sam said slightly annoyed at Zoe.

"hmm no thanks, I think I will avoid these err ghosty thingys" Zoe said still not fulily believing in the ghosts.

"ok anyway where was I? Oh yeah team 2 can go round looking for unnatural heat signatures and recording them" Sam stated handing Zoe the camera, laughing at Zoe's face.

"team 3 can try to record some EVP's so just ask questions to the ghost and we will play it back and see if we here something"

"cool" Brittney said making Aofie laugh.

"not cool" zoe said, co fused as to why that would be cool.

"group 4 are just going to walk around filming in night vision, so be on high alert"

"hello" Sam said into her walkie talkie and was glad to hear it from the other 3

"ok we are all set!" Sam said

"god help us" Zoe muttered as they walked into the ED

* * *

**I know it's annoying but please rate and review, it makes me happy :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so here is the next chap sorry it's been so long... Just to remind you team 1 is Aofie sam and Tom the next chapters will first be from each teams story so here is what team 1 got up to... Xxx :D**_

* * *

"So what are we actually doing?" Aofie asked Sam as they slowly headed towards the building.

"We are going to ring this bell in the corner of each room and send the ghosts back to heaven or wherever they belong."

"Right... And do you think that will work?" Aofie asked confused as to how someone like Sam would believe that.

"Well... I can't say I fully believe it but I have seen it before soo I guess we can only try. Oh yeah and Tom you are wearing the head cam."

"Yes boss" Tom said saluting to Sam causing Aofie to laugh.

"You do that again and I will hand you to the ghosts." Sam said to Tom as she walked ahead.

"Yes..." Tom said until waiting till Sam was turned around.

"Boss" he muttered, worsening Aofie laughed.

"What!?" Sam said confused with aofie's laughter.

"Sorry, I just laugh when I'm nervous" Aofie said sniggering, making Tom snort with laughter.

"Tom?" Sam asked him

"Sorry her laughs contagious..." Tom replied still laughing with Aofie.

"Right well, ok then" Sam said smiling.

"So Aofie please ring the bell when I say" Sam continued while Aofie and Tom were still laughing over something which wasn't even that funny.

"Err.. I can't stop laughing... Help" Tom said muffled through laughter.

"Tom Aofie calm, deep breaths for me." Sam said.

"SAM, not helping, you treating us like we are having a panic attack..." Tom was in a fit of giggles.

"Ok really stop, oh my god you're actually crying!" Sam said

"We need to get going, right were going in now." Sam fighting her urge to laugh while dragging her boyfriend by the arm.

"Yep, were ok now" Tom said more confidently then he was.

"Right ok well here we are" Sam said as they walked into the dark breezy ED.

"It's cold in here!" Aofie said, breaking the silence.

"Yep ok Tom headcam on, Aofie ring the bell there." Sam said pointing to the corner of the cubicles. As Aofie walked over to the last cubicle.

"Ok Aofie when you're ready, Tom you filming?' Sam asked keen to get going.

"Yes mam" Tom said with his different way of saying boss.

"You can so tell she's ex army" Tom commented while looking at her face.

"Don't you will set Aofie off again"

"Too late" Tom commented again looking at Aofie who was failing at attempting to laugh quietly.

"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE A NIGHTMARE." Sam shouted through laughter, she was interrupted by a glass of water tipping of a table.

"Ok right there is a ghost near us Aofie now!" Sam said as everyone had been shocked out of laughing. Aofie cautiously rang the bell as Tom just stared at her.

"Ok, look I don't know if you want to be here but, we can help you leave, please now you can feel the freedom to release yourself from this place, I mean it can't be very nice here..." Sam was interrupted by the cubicle curtain blowing of its hinges.

"I think it's gone guys now we only have to do it there, there and there." Sam said pointing around. She was interrupted by group 2 running past them screaming.

* * *

**ok there you go, please let me know what you think :D sorry if it's hard to follow xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok I know it's been ages since I last updated (like a week) and I'm sorry :( but luckily Zoe is in this chapter please rare and review xxx **

* * *

**10 mins before group 1 sees them.**

ok guys, march" fletch said to Zoe Robyn and Jamie.

"we are the best team." He continued to trying to lighten the mood.

"erghh guys if we get out of here I swear I'm never going near a ghost again" Zoe said making fletch laugh.

"what are we even doing looking for ghosts. I trained as a doctor not a ghost hunter." Zoe continued not seriously.

"ok well look we have to go in now, I will wear the headcam." Jamie said seriously as normal.

"and Zoe, we work for the NHS we are going to have to do extra stuff" fletch joked.

"Robyn you alright you have been quiet." Fletch asked concerned for the young nurse.

"what, oh I'm fine just a bit freaked out." Robyn replied.

"join the club" Zoe said before stepping through the doors. For some reason Zoe still had the camera and was attempting to turn it on. After the group laughing at her for a minute she finally switched it on and nearly screamed.

"what?!" Fletch said quickly

"there's a hot spot on it, oh wait that's you..." Zoe continued awkwardly. Lloyd stared at Zoe for a second making them all laugh.

"It's really creepy in here" Robyn said changing the mood

"yeah it will give me nightmares " Lloyd said and fletch suddenly smiled.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"I know what would be great fun" fletch said nearly laughing.

"what?" They implied again.

"I bet we could so scare the heroic team one. what if a ghost were to appear In front of them.."

"I see where is going" Robyn said smiling, she loved pranking people. Zoe also looked pleased with the idea. Jamie however didn't look so impressed.

"oh come on mate it will be a laugh" fletch told him

"ok, ok as long as we get some work done after.

"ok Robyn. You can act really scared and go to Sam Zoe you can appear later but first do scary footsteps around them. Jamie take a sheet and put it over you're head and be all ghostly then randomly pop up and scare them while I will sneak up and knock stuff over, if they ask say you lost us the ghost took us. "

jamie walked over to a bed and stripped the sheet. They were ready.

"Oh, one last thing" fletch said smiling

"Jamie give the headcam to Robyn and turn it on." The group laughed and swapped over the camera.

"Ok Zoe scream like you would if you lost you're shoes..." Jamie said Before covering his ears. The group copied and Zoe let out a very loud scream which echo around the hospital. Robyn then screamed and the prank begun.

* * *

**There you go please rate and review and sorry for the wait! :/ xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its been so long :/ hoping for these to be updated more regularly :) Ok enough time wasted please rate and review and enjoy xx**

* * *

After Zoe screamed Robyn ran straight into Sam, she collapsed onto the floor (well fake collapsed anyway) sam then helped her sit down. Robyn was a very good actor, she had always enjoyed acting and had won awards at school she didn't like to preform in front of lots of people but some friends was ok. Robyn then decided to fake a panic attack, luckily being a nurse she had seen many off these she shortened her breaths and gasped. Sam had a growing look of concern for Robyn and Tom and Aofie just stared.

"ok deep breaths for me" Sam said to roBun and Robyn felt the need to laugh but disgused it as a cough. Robyn started to bring back her breathing to normal slowly and was fake calming down.

"Robyn, it's ok, what happened where's you're group?" Sam asked concerned at what triggered this panic attack.

"they the ghosts they have gone they disappeared," robyn stuttered. The sound if Zoe's high heel footsteps could be heard by Robyn but the others didn't know what the were, instinctively they all hid behind Sam as these footsteps could be heard through the dark.

"what's that?" Aofie said slightly scared but trying to hide it. Robyn hugged into sam and she smiled as this was going well. She remembered she had a head camera on. The footsteps stopped as suddenly as they started and everyone relaxed at bit.

"robyn, what happened?" Sam finally asked still hugging her.

" .. Jamie and fletch disappeared." Sam paused looking at the what she thought to be real tears streaming down the young nurses face.

"amd Zoe" Tom said sat with Aofie.

"She screamed really loudly and then she dissapered." Tom looked at Robyn for a second, enough to see her smile slightly. He waited till sam wasn't looking then winked at her she winked to Aofie and Tom

"Ohhhh" Aofie said realising what was happening

"what" Sam said spinning around.

"I dint know, I do that when I'm scared" Aofie said on the spot making toM laugh at this ridculous excuse.

"Tom what!?" Sam said and Tom sniggered

"you know I laugh when I'm nervous and I think being attacked by ghosts is gonna make me nervous" Tom said while him and Aofie were laughing.

"What kind of esxcuse was that, who makes that sound when they are nervous? You idiot" Tom whispered playfully so only Aofie and Robyn could hear. They both broke out into laughter but it was stopped when the curtain flew open revealing a distraught Zoe, her acting was fairly bad but in dim light it seemed realistic enough.

"Zoe what happened?" Sam asked really confused.

"t..t...t...the" was all Zoe seemed to be able to say before she collapsed on the bed. Fletch snuck up to a different cubicle and tipped the bed over before hiding as Sam marched in after screaming leaving the others behind laughing.

"Bahaha " Tom whispered.

"wait you know?" Zoe asked confused they nodded.

"did you hear SAMs scream? My camera caught it." Robyn said between laughter but the grout were silenced when a panicked Sam walked in.

"there was nothing there I'm sure, nothing, must be a coinsedence" she said as she paced around the cubicle.

"Sam I'm really scared" Robyn managed to say keeping a straight face, Sam said nothing but pulled her into a hug and Robyn stuck her thumbs up at the group so the others could see (except Sam)

fletch at this point had grabbed a pillow and threw it throught the curtain so it hit Sam. Sam jumped higher than the Eiffel Tower but didn't scream. Robyn hugged her harder and Zoe screamed.

"Ok guys I think there someone watching us" Aofie said knowing Jamie was lurking around with a sheet over him.

"yeah I feel a presence" Zoe said trying not laugh. Jamie was stood directly behind Sam and everyone but her could see it.

"S...sam I think there is something behind you, SAM!" Aofie said showing of her acting skills. Sam spun around but Jamie stepped out of sight so he was behind her again. It was light a pantomime act. then Jamie slammed his hands down on SAMs shoulder. SAMs scream was piercing, she ran out of the cubicle faster then an Olympian.

"Ppphhhhfff"'Robyn laughed as the group tried to not laugh. Jamie pulled of the sheet and said

"guys I think Sam May if just had a heart attack" they nodded, little did they know how scared they had made Sam and how far she was planning on running.

* * *

**there you go... Cliffhanger! :D please review and thanks for reading xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update- no excuse- :/ thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

_The group laughed in hysterics not realizing how much they had scared Sam and how they had triggered a part of Sams memory which she had tried to block out for so long. _

The group continued hysterically laughing for a minute before calming down. Then it hit Zoe to be mature and realize what had just happened.

"guys I think we really scared Sam?" She said questioning herself. The group realised what Zoe was saying and nodded.

"lets see if we can find her" Zoe said and the group ran down the corridor and met the other groups. They gave each other a puzzling look before Zoe said

"Sam got a bit scared, help us find her she ran out somewhere" the other groups seemed surprised at this and followed the rest. The mood had immediately changed. Zoe was hoping for Sam too pop out from somewhere and say '_had you fooled' _but she didn't think that would happen.

"What even happened?" Tess said and they could tell everyone else had been wanting to ask that. Zoe sighed.

"we just played a little joke, we snuck up behind her and then she freaked." Zoe's aid summing it up as quickly as possible. The team looked confused as they jogged out past the main entrance. Tom suddenly stood still frozen, staring into space.

"Tom?" Nick said freaked out at this un Tom like behaviour. The group were staring at Tom as he said emotionlessly.

"I... She... This has happened before..." he stuttered then said

"we need to find her, I've remembered something, she's really scared." He said this in such a commanding way, that it almost made everyone jump.

"there she is" Big Mac shouted as a frail figure appeared to be crossing the road, a car was heading straight for her and swerved around her knocking her of her feet.

"shit" Zoe said breaking the tension...


	9. Chapter 9

**ok I'm really sorry for the delay in all my fics I have been really busy and recently lost a friend... So have not been feeling the best. I will update more now.**

* * *

the group rushed over to see Sam curled up on the pavement, she looked finejust very shocked and absolutely terrified. She was curled up and shaking she didn't look anymore comforted to see the team though and Zoe could see that she wanted to be alone but the fact that she was curled up on the pavement shaking meant that she would not get this. Zoe sighed knowing that getting Sam to confine in her would be near to impossible and she had worked out that the lady absolutely hated being seen as weak and being seen in an emotional state.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Zoe asked Sam terrified at the situation. She saw Sam nod and look up at her meeting her eye.

"you ok?" zoe asked stupidly and Sam looked herself up and down, she seemed relatively fine except for the fact she was absolutely terrified, she had a small cut to her hand were she had fell onto glass though that seemed t. Be her only injury.

"I'm ... Fine" Sam lied though everyone could see the tears running down her face though Zoe knew they weren't caused by the fall.

"ok then" Zoe said turning around so she was facing the team and Sam couldnt see her before gesturing for everyone to leave but her and Tom.

"Sam please tell us what's up, we are only here to help" Zoe said once everyone had gone but her and Tom.

**SAMs POV**

_I know I'm being ridiculous, I can't face anyone after they have seen me weak like this I cant let people see me emotional. I am going to have to let Zoe in I can see that she won't leave this and I'm going to have t explain, I say to her expectant face..._


End file.
